Just Like The Movies
by kylie1206
Summary: A blackout in Vegas, leads to a fun conversation between Sara and Sofia. FF.


Sofia grumbled loudly as she hit her head against _another_ cupboard. Seriously, why did Sara have to tidy i _everything /i _ away? She knew where the matches were, before she'd gone on some crazed spree only a week ago. Good timing with that one, Sidle.

She turned her flashlight downwards and knelt before another cupboard, letting out a triumphant 'a-ah!' as she came across what she'd been looking for. The matches. Stupid blackout. How was a city like Vegas meant to cope with a blackout? She growled as she pushed herself up, not amused at all right now. She had 2 flashlights, but could hardly sit around using those. All power being out also meant the apartment was cold, so part of her hoped that the candles she intended to light would help provide at least some sort of heat. Highly unlikely that she'd notice much difference, but it was worth a try, at least.

Besides, she had nothing else to do. She would probably have considered sleeping if she wasn't waiting on her girlfriend to return home from shift. She could only imagine the mood Sara would be in, after the whole farce that is a power cut and blackout, but she felt she was becoming rather adept at dealing with her temper.

As she walked around the living room, lighting up the candles she'd placed around, she could hear the familiar clunk of Sara's work shoes behind the front door. She kept herself busy, waiting for her to enter the apartment so she could gauge just what kind of mood Sara was in, and therefore, what she needed to do to keep the peace.

As Sofia surveyed the living room, she couldn't help but allow herself a small smile. If, by some miracle, Sara came home in a semi-decent mood, this could actually be a pretty romantic setting. At least then she'd not have to worry about keeping warm, if things went her way. Highly unlikely though, she knew that.

"Why did I have to pick an apartment 7 floors up?!" Sara moaned, more to herself than anyone else as she opened up the front door to her apartment. She toed off her shoes, as she stepped inside cautiously, shining her flashlight as she went to guide her way. Last thing she needed now was to walk into something.

"Because how were you to know Vegas would have a power cut, huh, baby?" Sofia asked playfully as she walked over to Sara, guided by the dim light from the candles.

Sara stood still in the doorway to the living room, regarding the area with a curious look, before fixing her attention on Sofia.

"What's this?"

"It's the magic that they call light, Sara." Sofia replied, a smirk on her face.

"Ha ha." Sara replied dryly. If Sofia had been any closer, she would have definitely prodded her side, just in the spot she knew Sofia was most ticklish at, just for that comment. "Seriously?" Sara asked, waiting upon her answer. Sofia could easily just be being practical but was this… romance, mixed in? Oh hell, Sara was way too tired to even process that kind of thought properly at the moment.

"It's dark, and it's cold, and I don't want to use up the power on my torch, so… I hoped the candles would do. They look okay, right?" Sofia asked as she stood now in front of her girlfriend. Leaning up a little, she pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Besides, now I think about it, candles are meant to be romantic, right? And I've not gotten into your pants in what, 3 days? Damn, Sidle… you know how hard that's been on me?" Sofia asked playfully, as she leant in to press a soft kiss just below her ear. "Good way to keep busy and warm in a power cut, you know…"

Sara cocked an eyebrow at her girlfriend, before gently prodding her chest.

"You got first hand experience of that there, Curtis?" She enquired her voice just as playful. Truth be told, she'd had a really awful shift, made worse when the backup power generators at the lab also decided to start struggling. She'd been sat doing paperwork by torchlight for the last half an hour, before giving up and storming out of the lab in a huff.

Sofia laughed and shook her head.

"No, but I _am _a trained Detective, and I'm a damn good CSI, so I'm following the evidence, and coming to the conclusion that if things were indeed to take a turn for the… romantic, or erotic, then we'd both be very happily distracted, and warm."

She turned and gestured towards the candles.

"Looks like some sappy love scene from a cheesy movie, huh?" She asked with a lopsided grin.

Sara couldn't help but chuckle and nod in reply, as she stepped forwards to wrap her arms around Sofia's waist. She loved to hold Sofia like that, and enjoyed taking every opportunity she could to do so.

"So you know the next thing you're meant to do, right?" Sara asked, with a quirk of her eyebrow.

Sofia smiled and thought for a moment, before cocking her head to the side, still sporting a lopsided grin as she did so.

"I'm meant to start comparing your eyes to stars, and tell you that heaven's missing an angel, 'cause she's holding me right now?" Sofia was trying so hard to keep a straight face, but was failing miserably. She could see the quirk of Sara's lips in the candle light, and could tell Sara was just as amused as her right now.

"Then…" Sofia continued. "I'm supposed to give you an earth shattering kiss, that you just can't resist, and then we make love sweet love by the roaring… candlelight, whilst praying to God, we don't get carpet burn on our asses? 'Cause you know, that kinda thing doesn't happen in the movies."

Sara and Sofia collectively burst out laughing at that mental image, before Sara pressed a soft kiss to Sofia's cheek.

"Smooth talking there Curtis, real smooth." She smirked and yanked her closer, her hips bumping against Sofia's as she did so.

"So how about that earth shattering kiss, baby?" She whispered seductively, her voice sending tingles through Sofia's body, causing her knees to go weak.

"Oh, I thought you'd never ask…" Sofia replied, her voice barely above a whisper. As their lips crashed together, the candlelight flickered around them, setting the perfect scene, just like in the movies.


End file.
